


silly（ⅩⅩⅡ）

by Muritsuki



Category: arashians
Genre: Other, Y2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muritsuki/pseuds/Muritsuki





	silly（ⅩⅩⅡ）

在呼与吸的缝隙间呼喊你名字  
就能掩盖见不到时的孤独  
Rainy day oh Rainy day  
嘎嘎作响的波动吞噬了我

那么，为您献上，silly。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

（二十二）

 

 

 

倒在门边的地板上的夜光闹钟发出了嘀的一声，凌晨12点整。

樱井动了动，用手撑着地面，挣扎着倚着桌子坐了起来。刚刚曾根的拳头打过的地方传来一阵剧痛，他咬住嘴唇忍着不出一声，额头上密密地出了一层冷汗。

卧室里没有开灯，走廊上的灯光透过打开的门口，在地上投出了二宫模糊的剪影。他直直地，一动不动地站着，依然双手握着球棍，因为逆光而看不清脸上的表情。

彼此都没有说话，房间里一时只余两个人微微颤抖的呼吸声。

曾根逃走时掉落的烟头躺在地板上，明明灭灭地亮着微弱的光。

樱井盯着那点将灭未灭的红光，轻轻地叹了口气。他曲起腿来，右手扶着桌角，有些艰难地站了起身。

“nino…”后腰紧紧贴着书桌，樱井努力做出了一副余裕的姿势，迟疑地叫了一声，抬头看向二宫，却发现对方也正在紧紧地盯着自己，眼睛在黑暗中闪着异样的亮光。

“nino…已经没事了…”后颈的伤口又火烧火燎地痛了起来，樱井深吸一口气，别开了脸，咬紧牙关绷紧了身体，指尖几乎嵌入了木质的桌面。

二宫身体晃了一晃，一瞬间似乎要向后倒去，却又迅速恢复了平衡，双手重新握紧了球棒，把末端对准了樱井。

“多久？”

他的嘴唇颤动着，几乎说不出完整的句子，却依然稳稳地举着手里的球棒。

“你打算骗我多久？”

“到我毕业为止？到我成年为止？还是…一直到我死为止？”

樱井睁大了眼睛望着二宫，胸口剧烈地起伏着，却一句话都说不出来。

“擅自退出补习班，自顾自染了头发，跑去打工，擅自给别人下安眠药，擅自挡在别人前面…你以为你是谁？！”

“自说自话地一副伟大的不行的样子，樱井翔，我应该说过我从来没把你当做哥哥吧？你不要以为我会领你的情……”

“那也没关系……”樱井低着头，停顿了一下，又抬起了脸，露出一个凄然的笑容，“就算这样，对于我来说……”

“别开玩笑了！！！”二宫用力地吼出了声，握着球棒的手又举高了一点。

“别开玩笑了…樱井翔，我不是你捡回来养的狗！”

“我不会对着你摇尾巴，不会甘心被你当白痴耍，不会对你言听计从……”二宫低下头，声音颤抖了起来。

“连凉拖都比我更有资格呆在这里…”

“你为什么不直接赶我走？”

举在空中的球棒缓缓地垂了下来，又从二宫的手中滑落，铛啷一声掉在地上。他站在原地，低头看着球棒，轻轻笑了一声。

“你欠我妈的，我欠你的，就算两清了。  
从今天起，你就当我已经死了吧。”

他不再去看樱井，转身向外走去。

锵啷一响，二宫刚迈出一步，后背就被什么人扑上来，紧紧抱住了。他来不及挣脱，双腿一软，两人一起向前摔倒在了地毯上。

 

樱井倒在地上，不顾浑身叫嚣着的疼痛，双臂紧紧环绕着二宫，把脸庞埋在了二宫棉质睡衣裹着的瘦削后背里。

“不要走…”

“我是为了我自己…”

“我会全部告诉你的…就算会被你看不起也好…我是为了我自己…一直都是…”

“从你来到这个家里的那天，不…也许是第二天…一直以哥哥身份自居…管教你，跟着你，照顾你，保护你，说着要成为立派的兄长什么的…”

“其实我一直都是在说谎。”

“说要保护你也好，说要背负起责任也好，说要报答和子妈妈也好…全部是我的借口。”

“我喜欢你，一直都是。”

“骗了你这么久，对不起。”

围绕着自己的双臂颤抖着，二宫一动不动地躺在地毯上，感觉一点温热的湿润透过薄薄的睡衣，在后背慢慢地漫延了开来。

他闭上眼睛，脑海里是一片平静的空明。

那么事情就简单了。

二宫用力挣了一下，从樱井的怀抱里抽出双臂，捡起身边地板上的烟头，在末端吹了一下，就往自己的右臂上按了下去。

烧灼的刺痛从神经末梢直直传到大脑的同时，他一把丢掉了烟头，格开樱井惊慌失措的右臂，左手抬起他的下巴，看着他短促地笑了一声，就把嘴唇贴了上去。

他感觉樱井全身震动了一下，接着就是潮水一样汹涌而来的吻。二宫勾着樱井的脖颈，手指抚过那些深深浅浅或旧或新的伤痕，唇齿间就带上了狠劲。樱井亦不甘示弱，舌尖与二宫纠缠在一起，右手一把扯开了二宫睡衣领口的扣子。两个人纠缠着，重新倒回了地板上。

樱井手臂撑在二宫身体两边，离开了他的嘴唇，把细密的舔吻落在他的脸颊、耳朵和脖颈，一路向下，在突出的锁骨上用力地咬了一口，二宫浑身抖了一下，一声没吭。樱井抬眼去看他的表情，却看到他勾起了嘴角，望着自己的浅色瞳孔中有什么盈盈地亮着。

他说，没关系，咬痛才好。

二宫的手指顺着腰线摸索着触到那个地方的时候，樱井浑身抖了一下，一股陌生而强烈的电流从指尖直到发梢，然后就是一波强过一波，几乎要将他席卷的甜美而陌生的快感。于是他也将手指试探着伸了过去，一瞬感受到了二宫胸腔中传来的呼吸声混合着的一丝笨拙。他眼眶一热，努力压下了鼻腔冒出的强烈的酸意，凑过去与二宫接吻，将他断续的呼吸连同喉间细微的哼鸣一起吞入了腹中。

两人一言未发，却都默契地保持着沉默。身体互相抚慰交缠，二宫的棉质睡衣几乎只脱了一半，樱井也还套着白天的T恤，他们不顾其他，只是疯狂地，动作生涩地接着吻，嘴唇分开又贴合，二宫嘴唇上被自己咬破的伤口裂了开来，血珠不停地流出，又被樱井舔舐，腥甜的血液气味充斥了口腔。身体最敏感脆弱的部位被对方握在手里，像是乘着在波涛上漂流的小舟，在浪涛中愈升愈高，樱井闭着眼睛紧紧地抱着二宫，失控地不停地叫着他的名字，又被他用吻堵住嘴，于是那四个字就变成了断裂破碎的单个音节，随着愈发散乱的气息从唇间流出，扑在二宫的脸上。

最后的时候樱井想自己大概还是没出息地哭了，他把脸埋在二宫鬓边的头发中，整张脸都被泪水打湿了。二宫闭着眼睛，脸颊也是湿漉漉的。不知是樱井的眼泪，还是他也哭了。

 

第二天清晨，樱井睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在二宫的床上。他一骨碌爬起来，光着脚跑出了房间，走遍了整幢房子，叫着二宫的名字，却无人应答。他奔回二宫的房间，一把拉开衣柜门，发现里面空空如也，二宫八九岁来的时候带着的那个黄色的小行李箱不见了。

他奔回床边，在床头柜以及周围的地面上疯狂地寻找着，却连张留言条都没找到。

二宫走了，带着他的小箱子，他的游戏机离开了。

樱井颓然坐倒在床边，双手捂住了脸。

凉凉的，略带苦涩的气息充斥了鼻腔。他嗅着止痛喷雾熟悉的味道，塌下肩膀，倚着二宫的床，终于失声哭了出来。

 

 

\---------------to be continued--------------

 

 

别跟我说烟头烧不了这么久曾根牌烟头就是烧得久

…【すみません。orz


End file.
